elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Hermir Strong-Heart
|Base ID = }} Hermir Strong-Heart is a Nord and a blacksmith-in-training belonging to the Strong-Heart house located in Windhelm. Background She is undergoing her training under Oengul War-Anvil, who she considers to be the best blacksmith in all of Skyrim. She is usually found next to the Blacksmith Quarters in Windhelm either on the grindstone or at the workbench. Interactions Hermir will have very few dialogue options, with most of them either praising Oengul or Ulfric. She will give considerable praise to Ulfric Stormcloak, claiming him to be the savior of Skyrim. She doesn't hide the fact that she enjoys the thought of Stormcloak soldiers using her swords to strike down Imperial soldiers. If the Dragonborn drops a weapon near her, she will run up to the weapon, pick it up, and hand it back to them saying, "...you're lucky I found this and not someone else or else it might have been lost for good." If the dragonborn drops armor near her, she will ask if she can keep it, and if allowed, will pick it up. If the Dragonborn sides with the Imperial Legion and finally defeats the Stormcloaks in Windhelm, Hermir will start to dislike them, stating that her "blood boils" every time she sees them. The Dragonborn can still interact with her with one new dialogue option about her feelings now that Ulfric is dead. She will state that Ulfric was a true Nord, and stood for a free Skyrim. She also states that she won't hesitate to join in arms with a new leader against the Empire. Dialogue "I couldn't ask for a better teacher than Oengul." :Do you like being a blacksmith? "Smithing isn't the most exciting thing for me, but we all have to lend a hand as best we can. If a Stormcloak uses one of my swords to strike down an Imperial soldier, then I've done my part to free our land." :Sounds like you really admire Ulfric. "Every Nord should admire Ulfric. He fights for all of us. In fact, he's the reason I chose to learn the smithing trade. I want to make weapons and armor for the great Stormcloak army. (If Windhelm is claimed by the Imperials, the following option becomes available) :'You really admired Ulfric, didn't you?' ''"I make no secret of it. I don't care if the Empire controls the city or not, I won't hide my loyalty to the dream of a free Skyrim. Ulfric fought for that dream with more courage and honor than any Nord who ever lived. But now he's gone, and the dream is gone with him. But I'll be ready when a new leader takes up the cause. As sure as ice is cold and stone is hard, I'll be ready." "A word of advice―don't buy discounted armor." Conversations Ulfric's armor Hermir: "Is Ulfric's armor done yet?" Oengul: "No, I want to take my time with it." Hermir: "Can I help with it? Maybe just the cuirass?" Oengul: "This is more delicate work than you're used to." Hermir: "I did that engraved piece just last month!" Oengul: "This is the royal armor, lass. Maybe in a few years." Oengul's hammer Oengul: "Did you use my good hammer?" Hermir: "No." Oengul: "Blast, girl, I told you to leave my tools alone. You have yours, and I have mine." Hermir: "I didn't touch it!" Oengul: "Hammers don't have legs." Hermir: "Did you look behind the forge? I think I saw it there." Oengul: "Oh... yes. Now that you mention it, I think... sorry about that." Learning the ores Oengul: "Have you been learning your ores?" Hermir: "I think I've got a handle on it, but Orichalcum is confusing." Oengul: "Don't even bother with that one. Leave it to the Orcs." Hermir: "Oh, right. That makes sense. Kind of a messy metal, anyway." Oengul: "Exactly." Quotes *''"I never expected Ulfric to live up to his legend, but he does."'' *''"Working in Windhelm is great. I get to see Ulfric up close."'' *''"I couldn't ask for a better teacher than Oengul."'' *''"If you've need of weapons or armor, come back and see Oengul."'' *''"I just can't believe that Ulfric is gone. Skyrim will never be free now."'' ―If the Stormcloaks are defeated. *''"Ulfric was a true hero of Skyrim. He will be missed."'' ―If the Stormcloaks are defeated. *''"You. Every time I look at you, my blood boils."'' ―If the Stormcloaks are defeated. Trivia *Hermir may also send hired thugs to try and hurt or kill the Dragonborn if they steal from her or Oengul War-Anvil's shop. *If Oengul War-Anvil is killed, Hermir takes up his role as Windhelm's blacksmith. *May also be the target of the final murder by "The Butcher" in the quest "Blood on the Ice" if Arivanya has been killed beforehand. *May be a target of "Rescue Mission". Appearances * de:Hermir Starkes-Herz es:Hermir Corazón Fuerte it:Hermir Forte-Cuore pl:Hermir Silne-Serce ru:Хермир Сильное Сердце Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Characters Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers